


End of the Day

by monaboyd_archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-03
Updated: 2003-12-03
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7720510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a long day for Billy</p>
            </blockquote>





	End of the Day

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the [Monaboyd.net Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Monaboyd.net), which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Monaboyd_Archive/profile).  
> \---
> 
> Notes: Written for my first Contre La Montre challenge - drunk/tired in 28 minutes.

*

Billy stumbled twice on the way up the three steps to his house. You know it's been  
too long a day when you've lost the ability to walk without giant latex feet, he mused.

Four attempts to get the key in the lock and then another two to open the door because  
he always forgets it turns the wrong way, and no, he doesn't know why he keeps  
counting things but he's been doing it ever since they finally called it a day and he  
manfully resisted the urge to drop to the ground and cry in relief.

The number of times he cursed the rest of the fellowship for getting to go home early  
while they did the Palantir scene over and over was too many to recall though.  
Autopilot had at least got him home (two lefts, one right and past the three houses  
with the green doors) and now he picked his way as quietly as possible up the stairs.

Funny, he didn't remember there being so many.

If Orlando had been there, there's a good chance he might have been carried up the  
stairs. All it would have taken was a faked swoon into his arms or even a hug and a  
leap and Orlando would have been happy to oblige.

Elijah wouldn't have been much help. Elijah, Mr He-who-can-sleep-anywhere, would  
have fallen in the door behind him, dropped in the nearest chair and joined the land of  
the blessedly unconscious while Billy was still struggling to remove his coat.

Dominic, well Dom was the wild card. Equally as likely to take his hand and help, as  
he was to tickle and prod and jab exhausted giggles that were little more than breathy  
exhalations out of Billy as they both tripped up the stairs.

Finally, at the top, and his room. He winces when the door scrapes roughly over the  
carpet and steals a glance at the bed but the vague form he can make out in the dark  
doesn't move.

Removing his shirt becomes a battle of wills with the temperamental cotton and he  
swears softly under his breath. This was bloody ridiculous; he had all the bloody  
coordination of being drunk without having had any of the fun parts.

The rest of the clothes concede to his mastery and he's just silently praising himself  
for that when he trips over one of the random piles of crap lying around the room and  
lands heavily on the lump under his bed covers. Much swearing, and not quietly this  
time.

"Bill?" the sleep-roughened voice mumbled from somewhere above him.

"No, it's your other clumsy Scottish boyfriend."

"Thought I told you to leave earlier, Billy'll be home soon."

"Funny." Billy blinked harshly as Dominic flicked the lamp on without warning,  
while shielding his own eyes of course. He glanced down at his feet where there was  
now a pair of jeans tangled. Dom's jeans actually. "I hate you, you know."

"Uh huh," Dominic agreed sleepily, unwrapping himself from the sheets and sliding  
over in the bed to make room.

Billy kicked the offending item away and crawled up and under the covers, knocking  
the lamp off (and over) on the way. He turned from his side to his back to his side to  
his back again and ignored the barest huff of laughter from the other side of the bed.  
He sighed and moved closer to Dominic, wrapping his arms around his waist from  
behind. But only because his side of the bed was cold and Dominic wasn't,

Dominic turned in Billy's arms and pressed a kiss in his hair. "Hate you too, Billy."


End file.
